RvB: File: Kira Clover
by bookie10florina9889
Summary: I felt a strange sharp pain in the back of my neck. The last thing I remember was a voice saying, "Kira Divina Clover never existed," that was a fucked up thing to hear when you're losing consciousness... And that was the last thing I remembered of my life. My life before all of this happened. OC insert/no solid pairings and pranks. Rated T for obvious reasons mainly being its rvb.


**Oh, hey guys, this is my Red vs Blue Fanfiction. Of corse, it starts out close to the original but please give it a chapter or two to develop. A well-made story needs a foundation chapter. And as that is the case this chapter is mainly to show you the starting setting. I have big plans for this, and if any of you have any tips to keep them in character that would be appreciated. But, I am gonna go with a theory of mine about Caboose, and a variaty of characters please use your imaginations. Plus if I kept them totally in character then what's the point of this story?**

 **Notices**

 **This is not a self-insert it is like everything else I write an OC insert.**

 **Please let me know of any typos or grammar errors.**

 **Still looking for a beta reader.**

 **Enjoy my darlings. I am still editing Draconian's first chapter. I didn't realize how large the chapters were. But now I have a good grammar app so it's not nearly as daunting a task.**

 **I hope you enjoy this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review if you enjoyed or have any tips. You can even send me a rough idea for a scene and I will give you full credit if I use it.**

 **...**

 **RvB: File: Kira D. Clover**

 **By Bookie10Florina**

 **Prolog...**

 **...**

I've always hated the very thought of war. It's always pointless in the end. Humans are prone to violence and they're selfish. They do what they think is necessary to survive. Most of them fear death, and that is the only thing that would make us get along in the end. Yes, I know this is morbid. But you wanna know something? I don't give a fuck about what you think. This is the story of how I got pried from my chances at a decent life straight into the Red vs Blue verse. All because of war, a pointless, meaningless, and downright hopeless war. It's not fair. I wanted... I wanted to make a life for myself, but they- _he_ took it away from me!

But I suppose I should tell you about how it all happened. From the best of my limited ability. I will write down everything I remember. Starting with my last memory of my life before it all happened...

I was just studying for my exam. I've was homeschooled, and I loved it. I got to learn at my own pace. I also had plenty of time to goof around and still get my work done. I was damn lucky I had to admit. But as I was finishing the last question, on my worksheet, I felt a strange sharp pain in the back of my neck. The last thing I remember was a voice saying, "Kira Divina Clover never existed," that was a fucked up thing to hear when you're losing consciousness... And that was the last thing I remembered of my life. My life before all of this happened.

And that was the last thing I remembered of my life. My life before all of this happened. Before I found myself at a place I never even dreamed was possible to be real.

The next thing I remember is waking up inside some sort of armor. I vaguely wondered if they'd taken halo literally. Seriously this visor had a health bar and everything. Maybe I was in acoma? I looked around to find myself in a weird army like- wait, hold the fuck on. I spotted another person in regulation blue armor.

My eyes turned back to the army plane. Noticing a secured tank in front of me. "We're almost at Blood Gultch hold tight you two," a man's voice came from the pilot's compartment.

"Oh, you're awake! Hi, I'm Micheal J. Caboose," It was a good thing I wasn't facing him because I gaped in surprise. What in the actual fuck? I looked at him and his voice was very familiar. How could any fan of that show not remember Caboose's voice of all things? What was going on? I asked myself deciding to keep myself from saying something totally stupid.

"Hi… I'm Kira D. Clover, call me Kira," I said while offering him my hand, and he shook it. "Ok Kira, you can call me.." he trailed off in thought. "How about Mike?" I offered tentatively, "Oh yes that sounds nice," that was the start of a friendship. I often look back at that moment when I get lonely. I used to be just fine on my own, but Mike, he was my first friend.

It wasn't long before we heard the guy piloting this pelican say something about being there at our destination. I got out of the seat without much thought. Caboose started unhooking the tank and I helped him. I caught a glimpse of my armor color as I was passing a glared over at the window. I had a scout helmet with green and black trim. Odd I thought as I saw how less bulky my armor was compared to the one Mike had.

We landed beside the tank after it was dropped. I took in the bare canyon. Dear god, it was just as boring looking- no it was much worse than what the show had said about it. But if this was real I could probably get away with taking the reds stuff and fucking with them. You know since I was on the blue team.

While Mike and the other two blues were talking, I glanced at my primary weapon wondering how anyone let me have a paintball gun. But I was perfectly happy with my weapon. I loved the thought of someone underestimating the power of a paintball gun. So meany ways the paint could be useful and I intended to find out just how many.

"Oh I'm Michael J Caboose and this is Kira," I was snapped out of my musings when I heard my name. I looked at the other two blues then back at Mike. Maybe I could fuck around for a bit and stay quiet? I hadn't moved my head to indicate I'd heard him.

"Hey, rookie do you talk?" Church questioned I stayed still I was really good at the statue game. "Her name is Kira, not rookie!" Mike defended me. Oh, daw he was so sweet. "Kira huh? Well does that mean you can cure a-" I shot the pistol between his legs just avoiding his codpiece. Church snickered when Tucker leaped back shocked.

I always wanted to do that to someone who was perverted. It was so much more satisfying than I ever thought. I mean he was glaring daggers at me I could just tell.

"Oh my bad I was napping my gun must not have been on safety." I feigned a groggy voice deciding to continue with a different strategy for fucking with them. "Man I got a serious case of pelican lag," I added putting my pistol on my hip before stretching. "You were sleeping? How the fuck can you sleep standing up?" Tucker suspiciously.

I shrugged before turning toward Church. "So what are your orders boss?" I might as well kiss up for a bit just so I could get some privileges later on. Besides the side affect of pissing Tucker off. Man, it was so much more fun to annoy people then I'd ever thought. "You see Tucker? That is how you talk to a leader right there." I glanced over and could feel the glare he shot Church.

"Fuck off," he shot annoyedly. "Ok rookie I'm gonna have you patrol and keep an eye on the reds." I nodded showing I understood. "Shouldn't I have a sniper rifle so I don't risk getting seen by getting too close?" I held no doubts that Tucker was pissed when Church agreed.

"Oh yeah, just bring it back," I smirked taking it as Tucker glowered at me. "That's not fair!" He whined, and I couldn't resist, "Lifes not fair sir." I replied before taking my leave.

...

Ok, that bitch was number one on revenge Tucker thought. Though he had to admit that was a decent comeback. But in order to relieve his frustration he decided to play along with Church and pick on Caboose.

...

I made it a little ways out of sight before slowing down my pace. I made a few practice aims with it in order to get comfortable with it. I moved to the top of the hill and looked over at the red base. I guessed they'd just sent Donut to get the blue flag.

I also spotted a perfect opening to the inside of their base and smirked. I glimpsed Donut going over towards blue base as predicted. I also spotted the time traveling Church as they talked briefly, I laughed seeing Church try to make a run in order to futilely stop the rookie red. I then made my way down and around the red base. But upon hearing the clicking of tools I pressed myself against a wall to avoid being spotted by Lopez.

At this point, I was questioning why this was as easy as I'd thought. I mean seriously this was just so easy to do I wasn't even thinking in depth on it. Little did I know that this ability to sneak around was due to what had taken place between the gap in my memories.

I heard the jeep turn on. I inched into the doorway and went inside. It was pretty much about as simple as in the game. The flag, on the other hand, was in Sarg's room. I looked at all of the shotguns. He had a really extensive collection I had to admit. But I grabbed the flag and made my way back out of the base. I started laughing once I was safely in the little cave. I then folded the flag up snickering. I turned having heard something.

"Ah man this is gonna be good," I looked out at the issuing chaos as I saw Donut running towards the red base. I aimed my paintball gun at the flag and shot it. "Green beats all these bitches," I said and I smirked at the new green stain on the flag. I could've sworn I heard someone say, "Oh that's bullshit!" I glanced back before sneaking off towards Sheila (the tank).

...

Church narrowed his eyes. He'd decided to follow her this timeline instead. It was becoming rather apparent that she knew something he didn't. He was also just plain tired of trying to get things right and she seemed interesting enough to watch.

...

After I hid the red flag in a safe place inside the blue base. I heard Church and Tucker talking up top. I decided to make my way up and was surprised on how quiet my footsteps were as I snuck up behind Church. "Ahem, I have returned from patrol. I spotted a new recruit on their side heading this way for some reason." Church jumped and whipped around as did Tucker. "I tried to radio Tucker, but he didn't pick up." I lied and watched as Church turned towards Tucker angrily.

"What why didn't you answer?" Church rounded on Tucker. I grinned evilly under my helmet. "Ah but sir I tried to radio you and you also ignored me, I tried to get here as fast as I could."

"Oh.." He didn't question it and I handed him his rifle. "Here you go, boss. I think Mike and I should stay here so we don't get in your way."

"Wait hold up. Are you trying to get out of this?" Tucker asked I looked at him. "Tucker I am a rookie, you and boss have the most experience. While Mike and I have both just gotten here. We should observe you and then we can learn and join you next time they try to take our flag," I reasoned and soon Mike and I were left alone.

"Man you're good at bullshitting," I turned to Mike in surprise at his intelligent statement. "What?" He tilted his head almost innocently. I hummed and turned away. "Nothing, so do you wanna go test drive the tank?" I wondered he jerked up looking at me for a long moment. "Ok!" He responded childishly and we walked towards the tank.

I didn't notice him staring at my back thoughtfully. I turned a bit he jumped slightly. "Hey, Mike where are you from anyway?" I asked as I walked backward as we stepped onto the grass. "Colorado.. why?" He sounded a bit surprised I was even asking. "Just wondering, isn't it natural to ask about stuff about a new friend?" I tripped back onto the treads of the tank missing how he jerked and stared in surprise at me.

I laid there for a moment looking up at the noon sky. "Um... Kira are you ok?" He wondered leaning over me. "Oh, I'm good.." I got up and got onto the tank.

...

Grif stared at the flag and off-handedly noted the green splat on it. He tunned out Simmons and the rookie half-heartedly thinking about sneaking away for a nap. He glanced back out to see the two blues approaching. It didn't take long before he found himself sitting in the warthog driver's seat practically deaf after a few hours of Simmons nonstop firing.

Now Grif he was questioning for the millionth time why he was in the army. Dear god this entire canyon was bullshit after bullshit. It was kinda obvious they weren't even considered real soldiers. He hated this canyon sometimes, but he also liked the fact he wasn't in the mists of the real army.

Honestly all of this bullshit over a flag? If that wasn't proof enough- Grif was cut from his inner brooding when Simmons stopped firing. "Hey Grif lets sneak around the rock and surprise them," he said, although it took a moment before either of them could hear right.

Grif followed him around the rock to see no other way up. He sighed and turned, but he honestly wished he hadn't...

...

 **End of Chapter.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review, follow, and or favorite for future chapters. I will be updating regularly on Sunday's. Chapter word count 2,460.**


End file.
